gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Blademorgan Play.
Greetings fans of the Blademorgan productions! I bring forth to you a new play! Sadly i have no idea what the name of the play is so just go with it. xD Summary After Jason Blademorgan steals from the Dark Overload Parax, Parax then summons a storm on Jason Blademorgans and Sven Daggersteels ship sending them to the year 1744 In early September. Act 1 scene 1 At the office of Lord Sven Daggersteel enters Jason Blademorgan who is in massive debt due to seventeen teaships worth of chinesse tea exploded in the British Harbour. Sven Daggersteel: Have you found the Treasure of Parax to get you out of debt? Jason Blademorgan: Indeed i have found it! ' ''Sven Daggersteel Looks around for Blademorgans crew. '''Sven Daggersteel: Where the bloody hell is your crew? Jason Blademorgan: Well um... A slight turn of events happened to them. Sven Daggersteel: Care to explain? Jason Blademorgan: Yes Sir. Entering the flashback shows Jason Blademorgan along side with his crew on the cursed island of Parax. Jason Blademorgan pulls out a map of the island and the location to the treasure of Parax. Blake Stewart begins to look left and right noticing Parax Chuchus hiding in bushes. Blake Stewart: My lord! I think there's Chuchus following us. Jason Not noticing Blake or anything around him still walks foward. Blake then heads back toward Blademorgans ship. when he hears the sounds of chuchus Blake Stewart: HELP! HELP! Blake is then killed by a swarm of chuchus. Jason still not noticing anything around him. BoogieMango: Mr Blademorgan i don't believe we should continue it seems strange here. Jason Blademorgan: Shut up! Here to get your mind off this go find some berrys or something, i'm kinda hungry. BoogieMango: Um but sir i dont think i should-''' '''Jason Blademorgan: GO ALREADY! I said i'm hungry! Get a move on! BoogieMango: Yes Sir. BoogieMango heads off. Jason Blademorgan: Ah according to this map the treasure lays inside that cave! Jason Blademorgan: Warsmythe Move that rock out of the way so we can enter! John Warsmythe: Yes my lord. Meanwhile Boogie finds a bush full of red berrys! While he picks the berrys. Ten cannibals appear behind him and begin to eat him alive. Boogeiemango: NO! NO! AH HELP! HELP ME MY LORD! HELP! John Warsmythe hears his crys. John Warsmythe: My lord! We must help him! John Warsmythe: .........My Lord. John Notices Jason Siting down next to a table making himself tea. John Warsmythe: My Lord! Jason Blademorgan: I heard his crys indeed but theres nothing i can do. John Warsmythe: WHY THE HECK NOT!?!?! Jason Blademorgan: Its tea time! John Warsmythe: YOU IDIOT! John pushes the rock out of the way in anger and runs off to head for boogiemango. Jason again not noticing John leave ,he sees the rock out of the way and John gone. Jason Blademorgan: THAT BLOODY TRAITOR! HES GOING FOR MY TREASURE! Jason runs off in the cave to go get the treasure and kill Warsmythe. While running through the cave he mannages to avoid all traps set up. He then approaches toward a large gate guarding the treasure. Gate Keeper: halt! You must answer three questions in order to-''' '''Jason Bademorgan: OUT OF MY WAY! Jason then shoots the gate keeper while still running. Jason then sees the treasure in front of him. Jason Blademorgan: My god what a beauty......And it's mine! Jason then picks up the treasure and runs out, and runs for his ship... he then gets aboard his ship.. Jason Blademorgan: Gentlemen we have finally found it! Jason sees that his crew mates are gone. Jason Blademorgan: Hmm... i guess im on my own.. Oh well less complaining to deal with! Now need to get some weight off this ship so i can go faster! While saying this The Dark Overlord Parax then starts to climb aboard Jasons ship slowly on the starboard side. Parax: Jason... You have stolen from me... i want my treasure back.. Not noticing parax Jason pushes a cannon off the ship hitting parax knocking him into the sea.. Jason then sails off to England. Le flashback ends. Act 1 scene 2 Sven Daggersteel: ....... I will arrange for you to have another crew, this time don't get them killed with your damn Tea Time! Jason Bladmorgan: Y-Yes sir. Jason Exits As Jason walks home the Dark Overlord Parax begins to stalk Jason. Parax follows Jason into his house. Jason walks to his room. Jason then heads to his sink where he begins washing his face. Jason Blademorgan: You've done it. You're out of debt! As Jason looks in the mirror a reflection of Parax appears. Jason Blademorgan: OH MY GOD!..... I forgot to shave! Parax confused at Jasons actions begins to search around for an item to throw at Jason. As Parax searches Jasons Friend/assistant Elizabeth Smith enters. Elizabeth Smith: Mr. Blademorgan you have a letter from his majesty Jason Blademorgan: And what are the details? Elizabeth Smith: His Majesty is concerned over the jacket you borrowed and haven't returned Jason Blademorgan: Err tell him i sent it to the cleaners Elizabeth Smith: Ok Parax then finds a teacup to throw. Parax then throws a teacup at Jason but instead it hits Elizabeth knocking her to the ground Jason Blademorgan: WHO ON EARTH, Would hurt this beautiful-.. Beautiful... TEACUP! Parax: Hello Dinkus Jason's Jaw drops Jason Blademorgan: Why are you here? Parax: You have stolen from me Jason Blademorgan: I have not! Parax: Yes you have! Jason Blademorgan: I haven't-''' '''Parax: Don't lie to me boy. Now.. For lying to me, stealing from me and hitting me with a cannon, I will send you to the worst of times in your worthless life! Parax disappears Jason Blademorgan: Huh... Sven Enters Sven Daggersteel: Your crew is ready along with your ship. Also a crimmial has stolen the kings fancy crown! His attempting to leave the harbor as we speak. Your requested to come along with me and stop him and once! Oh and bring your assistant with you Jason Blademorgan: Let's go! All exit with Blademorgan Draging Elizabeth with him Act 1 scene 3 Daggersteel and Blademorgan arrive at the docks. Sven heads toward his ship and Jason heads to his. Jeremiah Garland: Greetings my lord, your ship is ready to go. Jason Blademorgan: Ah good, and welcome back to his majestys EITC Mr. Garland Jeremiah Garland: Why thank you. Oh and your.... Tea set is onboard as you requested. Why are you bringing tea? Jason Blademorgan: Err... No time to explain we must get aboard! Elizabeth Smith wakes up. Elizabeth Smith: Wher- Where am i? Jason Blademorgan: Oh at the docks.. Oh and you're coming along with me Elizabeth Spark: Wait what? Jeremiah Garland: Get aboard! The both of you! All head aboard. Jason, Elizabeth and Jeremiah head next to the steering wheel as the chase begins Richard Bladebane: All full ahead! All sails!. Jason Blademorgan takes out his map and grabs the steering wheel. Richard Bladebane: Uh sir its my duty to steer the ship. Jason Blademorgan: Shut up i know where i'm going. Two months'' later.'' Jeremiah Garland: Um sir i believe we're lost Jason Blademorgan: No we're not.. Well according to this map we're not lost. Elizabeth turns the map upside down Jeremiah Garland: You had the map upside down? Jason Blademorgan: No wonder why i was reading a weird language.. Richard Bladebane: Sir if you'll allow me i can steer the ship toward Daggersteel's location and-''' '''Jason Blademorgan: NO! I have the map correctly placed now, i can steer us to daggersteel. The wind power blows the map away Richard Bladebane: You were saying? Jeremiah Garland: I know you hate it but.. Allow Richard to steer us back to Daggersteel. Jason Blademorgan: ...............No!-''' '''Jeremiah Garland: Yes! Now Richard Steer! Richard Takes the wheel After few months Richard is able to steer the ship toward Sven Daggersteel. There the chase would take a few days where they are now in carribeans waters still chasing the bandit where they catch up with him. But a storm begins to form quickly Jason Blademorgan: Oh how i love the rain. Jeremiah Garland: SIR look! Maelstrom! A maelstrom forms very quickly taking the pirate ship with it. Jason Blademorgan & Sven Daggersteel: Hard to Port! Sven Daggersteel on his ship starts to steer left. Jason steers his ship left trying to avoid the Maelstrom. When suddenly the Clock strikes four. DING. Jason Blademorgan: TEA TIME! Everybody stop what you're doing, it's tea time! Richard Bladebane: SIR! If i stop steering we will head into the maelstrom Jason Blademorgan pulls out his pistol and shoots Richard Bladevane in the left arm. Jason Blademorgan: DAMMIT I SAID IT'S TEA TIME! Onboard Svens ship Johnny Goldtimbers smacks sven with his cane. Sven Daggersteel: What the hell is that for?! Johnny Goldtimbers: It's tea time now stop what you're doing and drink some tea. Sven Daggersteel: Are you retarded? If i stop steering we'll head into the maelstrom-''' Johnny Goldtimbers again smacks Sven with his cane knocking Sven to the ground. Johnny Repeats the order. Sven appears to be knocked out. As nobody steers the two ships, they sail into the maelstorm END OF ACT ONE! Act Two scene 1 After The ships head into the maelstrom everybody appears to wake up. both the ships are completly unharmed and are sailing on clear waters. '''Richard Bladevane: What just happened? Why are we here? We went into the maelstorm and now we're here. Jeremiah Garland: This doesn't make any sense. Jason Blademorgan: Yes it does. Richard Bladevane: How? Jason Blademorgan: Back in England i was confronted by Parax and-''' 'Tyler Crossbones: The Dark Overlord Parax? ' '''Jason Blademorgan: Yea thats right. Tyler Crossbones: What did you do for him to confront him? Jason Blademorgan: I um... kinda stole from him. Tyler Crossbones: One does not simply steal from Parax. What is it that Parax told you? Jason Blademorgan: He told me he would send me to the worst of times in my life. Jeremiah Garland: That kind of explains the maelstorm.. Richard Bladevane: Lord Morgan. Tell us what was the worst of times for you? Jason Blademorgan: That i do not know. Lets land and figure this out-''' Both Ships hit the docks of Kingshead. 'Ishamel Venables: LAND HO! ' 'Jeremiah Garland: ISHAMEL! ' 'Ishamel Venables: Yeah? ' 'Jeremiah Garland: You're fired! ' Jeremiah Garland pulls out a gun and shoots Ishamel Venables. '''Richard Bladevane: I guess we stop here. Jason Blademorgan: Everyone off the ship and head onto the docks. On Daggersteels ship Sven awakens. he then proceeds to grab Goldtimbers cane knocking him over the head with it. Johnny Goldtimbers pulls out a blunderbuss and aims it at Svens throat. Johnny Goldtimbers: You dare hit an elder?! Sven Daggersteel: You hit me over the head with it first! ''' '''Johnny Goldtimbers: Bah! I only did it because you refused to stop for tea time! Sven Daggersteel: I wouldn't stop because we were heading into the maelstorm- wait.. What happened? Johnny Goldtimbers: I don't know. Ask Blademorgan he seems to know whats going on. Sven Daggersteel steps foot on Kingshead where he confronts Blademorgan asking him what has happened. There Jason begins explaining. Sven Daggersteel: You're telling me.. all of that happened because of '' Parax'' that old legend.. BAH! you're more crazy than Goldtimbers. Now i will be in the kingshead office. You may join me once your no longer insane. Sven heads into the fort. meanwhile Garland begins to step off the ship but he trips and falls of the ship hitting his head on the the wooden dock. Jason Blademorgan: Elizabeth!... Elizabeth Smith: Yes? Jason Blademorgan: Get Garland out of the water.. Bloody fool thinks its break time. Elizabeth heads over to get Garland. Jason Blademorgan: Gents.. to the fort. All begin to head into the fort when.. Lord Jeremiah Garland: Halt! Jason Blademorgan: Oh you're out of the water already. Well then, we're heading to the top of the fort and lets get some food and drinks for everyone. Lord Jeremiah Garland: EITC Uniform.. What's your badge number? Jason Blademorgan: Garland enough of the funny business. Lord Jeremiah Garland: Oh.. right then.. Guards! EITC Men come out of the fort and begin to arrest eveyone. Jason Blademorgan: What the bloody hell are you doing!? Daggersteel will be informed... Lord Jeremiah Garland: Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel? HAHAHA. Jason Blademorgan: * whispering to himself* 1744..... EITC Soldier: My lord. Jason Blademorgan&Jeremiah Garland: Yes? Garland Backhands Blademorgan. EITC Soldier: Lord Goldtimbers is with these men.. Lord Jeremiah Garland(1744): Come Goldtimbers let's get some tea. Johnny Goldtimbers: Splended! All exit. Act 2 scene 2 After all enter the fort Elizabeth and Jeremiah Garland witness the events that unfolded. Jeremiah Garland: We have to rescue them Elizabeth Smith: And just how do we do that. Jeremiah Garland: I don't know, i'll think of something Meanwhile Lord Jeremiah and Johnny Goldtimbers sit and drink tea together. Lord Jeremiah Garland: Now tell me Goldtimbers how is it you came across those imposters? Johnny Goldtimbers: I was told by the king to acompany them. Lord Jeremiah Garland: You're lying. The king never has Lords acompany soldiers. Plus they have invaild badge numbers. Johnny Goldtimbers: Where are they being taken? ''' '''Lord Jeremiah Garland: To the Generals office. Jason Blademorgan and Richard Bladevane are taking to the Generals office. Johnny Coaleaston: Lieutenant Jason Blademorgan... Why is it you're going around claiming you're a Lord and a General. Jason Blademorgan: Well i-''' 'Johnny Coaleaston: No excuses. How did you get those medals? Did you steal them? Why are you carring false badge numbers-' EITC Soldiers Walks in it appears to be Sven Daggersteel '''Jason Blademorgan: Sven! Sven Daggersteel: Lieutenant? How did you go from buff to skinny? Never mind... COALEASTON! ''' '''Johnny Coaleaston: What is it? Sven Daggersteel: They shot the king. Johnny Coaleaston: What!? Sven Daggersteel: on Port Royal Garland's heading there now, you should too. Johnny Coaleaston: Ok i'll go there and put these men and there crew into the jail cells. ' ''Johnny exits. Lieutenant Daggersteel sends Blademorgan and his crew to the Kingshead Jail. On the way there they see Minister Of Warfare Sven Daggersteel hanging from the neck. In the Jail cell they meet Stormwalker. '''Stormwalker: Hey. Wanna get out of here? Jason Blademorgan: how? Stormwalker: I know a way, but it comes with a price. Jason Blademorgan: Whats the cost? Stormwalker: You have to take me to Spain. Jason Blademorgan: Fine just get us out. Stormwalker then pushes the door open. Stormwalker: I have the keys. They Exit the Jail cell and head down to the docks where Garland and Elizabeth come out from hiding Jason Blademorgan: And where the hell have you been? Jeremiah Garland: Who do you think gave stormwalker the keys? Jason Blademorgans looks at Stormwalker. Jason Blademorgan: You tricked us? Stormwalker: I had to get to Spain one way or another. All jump aboard and ship and sail off.. Jason Blademorgan: Richard my cabin, now. Richard Bladevane: Ok They both enter the Captains Cabin where they find a sleeping Goldtimbers. Richard goes to wake him up Jason Blademorgan: No Richard, Goldtimbers likes to be woken this way. GOLDTIMBERS THE EITC ARE BETRAYING! Goldtimbers wakes up the moment Jason finished his sentence, Goldtimbers swings his cane around violently, hitting Jason across the face Johnny Goldtimbers: GET MY GUN ITS TO TIME TO FIGHT! Jason Blademorgan: How many times must i tell you that, that is the only way you will wake up. Johnny Goldtimbers: Oh.. right then. Night time hits. William Brawlmartin: AHH! My Lord, Stormwalker put Red ants in my bed!! Jason Blademorgan: I've had enough shes off this ship! Garland, Blademorgan and Goldtimbers enters stormwalkers cabin. they begin to wrap her into the blanets. they then take her to the side of the ship. tying a cannonball to her ankle, then they throw her overboard. Johnny Goldtimbers: There problem solved. Jeremiah Garland: I recommend we head to Port Royal to get some supplies. Jason Blademorgan: Richard steer the ship to Port Royal. Richard Bladevane: Yes sir While Sailing off Stormwalker appears floating '' '''Stormwalker: Soon.....' Act 2 scene 3 The crew sails to Port Royal for supplies. Blademorgan plans to send Garland to get suplies, but Garlands needs a disguise. Jeremiah Garland: Well what do you think? Jeremiah looks entirely the same but with a fake french mustache Jason Blademorgan: Brilliant! Garland exits. Richard enters. Richard Bladevane: My lord.. Crossbones's dead and his covered with red ants.. Jason Blademorgan:..... IMPOSSIBLE! ''' '''Richard Bladevane: Stormwalker? Jason Blademorgan nods. After waiting an hour Garland returns. Jason Blademorgan: Richard set sail to England. I must talk to Breasly myself. Richard Bladevane: Sir have you read the ' Caribbean Times'? ''' '''Jason Blademorgan: No.. When Richard hands Jason the newspaper on the front line it reads ' Jason Blademorgan Wanted Dead Or Alive. Wanted for Killing Lord Jeremiah Garland' Jeremiah Garland: I completly forgot about that. Hmm they did get that wrong i was just wounded not killed. Jason Blademorgan: If i can talk to the king and Do some business with the British and EITC., hopefully get us a job. If we are going to stay here then we might as well get a job. Richard Bladevane: Very well then. As they sail off Stormwalker appears to crawl her way up on the side of the ship. '' '''Jason Blademorgan: This will take too long we must hurry the process! Get as much weight off the ship that we dont need as soon as possible!' Jason Blademorgan pushes a crate of gold off the ship hitting stormwalker into the water. Jeremiah Garland: My lord a British Ship is in the distance. Jason Blademorgan: Sail through we should be fine. After all we're wearing our uniforms. As they sail past it Johnny Coaleaston appears to be onboard the British ship Johnny Coaleaston: Either you surrender to us or you die. Jason Blademorgan: How about neither! Johnny Coaleaston: Open Fire. EITC Soldier: Sir its impossible to open fire because fire is a element and we-''' '''Johnny Coaleaston: NO! I mean kill them! EITC Soldier: Oh A small battle errupts. Goldtimbers walks out of his cabin walking normally not knowning of the battle. Jason Blademorgan: Lord Goldtimbers the EITC are betraying! Johnny Goldtimbers begins to act insane, ' ''he grabs his sword and dagger and jumps aboard there ship slaughtering every single British Soldier '''Johnny Coaleaston: Please have mercy! Johnny Goldtimbers: No one betrays the EITC!! Goldtimbers begans to beat Coaleaston to death with his cane. ''Act 2 scene 4'' Afterwords they begin to sail off. Johnny Goldtimbers: Ah, it's over with. Now, it's tea time. If you need me i'll be in the Captains cabin. Goldtimbers exits Jason Blademorgan: Richard! Richard Bladevane: Yes m'lord? Jason Blademorgan: Do you smell something odd? Richard Bladevane: No sir. A small explosion erupts Jason Blademorgan: Everyone off the ship! Richard Bladevane: Sir look! There's a small island there! Jason Blademorgan: Land there. Johnny Goldtimbers walks in Johnny Goldtimbers: OH! I can't even enjoy a small glass of Tea without being interrupted by chaos. William Brawlmartin: Now is not the time to be complaining about tea. Now the ship has landed and is about to explode. I think it would be best to exit off. Everyone exits off and begins to head onto the beach while Blademorgan is near the ship. Richard Bladevane: SIR! It's about to explode! What are you doing there!? Jason Blademorgan: Timing it.. Now, take the crew and find some shelter. Richard Bladevane: Yes sir. The crew leaves the beach and heads into the small forest as the ship is ready to explode Jason Blademorgan: What a beautiful ship gone to waste. Blademorgan then hears a loud cry whos voice sounds exactly like Stormwalkers. Blademorgan is then seen with a large grin on his face as he slowly walks away from the ship. as the ship explodes A large chunk of wood then hits Jason on the head knocking him out. he is then seen being dragged by a unknown man Blademorgan wakes up. he then sees Elizabeth,Richard and William all there. Elizabeth Smith: Where on earth are we? Unknown man: Hi u r in a cave Jason Blademorgan: Oh lord.. I remember that voice. Elizabeth, William,Richard. I want you to cover your eyes and ears now. Elizabeth Smith: But why? Jason Blademorgan: Do it! They begin to cover their ears and close their eyes Jason Blademorgan: Hello there. Unknown Man: R u ready to die? Jason Blademorgan: You are that much of an idiot i doubt you can. The man walks out of the corners and shows himself only to be Jason Blademorgan Jason Blademorgan: I thought so. Jason Blademorgan(1744): Prepare to die! . MORE TO COME! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Plays Category:Venables & Wellington Entertainment